Time To Stand Alone
by that drama queen
Summary: Finally finding the courage to move foward with her tennis career without her best friend and mixed doubles partner, Alex Strong transfers to the Cascadia Tennis Academy...RFR15Love crossover
1. The Opportunity

**_Disclaimer: _**I don't own Radio Free Roscoe or any of its characters. I am however the creative genius behind Alexandra (Alex) Strong, not to be confused with Alexandria Hicks, who is also nicknamed Alex, who belongs to **Infinity86**. I don't own the Canadian TV show 15/Love either.

**_Author's Notes: _**This fic's dedicated to **singergirl22**, who loves basically anything about Alex Strong and who's a fellow fan of the show 15/Love. This is also dedicated to **MissDelight**, who has been writing **Tangled Web **for me. Go read it and flood her with compliments to encourage her to write more!

_**Time To Stand Alone  
**__**Chapter 1: The Opportunity**_

It was business as usual in the gym for the Cougar Tennis Team. River Pierce was leading the team's practice session and the team was divided between the juniors and the seniors, each side working on something different. The junior singles players were working on their rallies from the baseline, while the junior doubles teams were working on their serve-and-volley technique. The seniors were all busy hitting balls coming at them from the ball machine.

Right above them on the second floor, in the teachers' lounge, Mr. Stefanski, an English teacher who happened to coach the Cougar Tennis Team, received an unexpected visitor.

"Hello, Coach Stefanski?" a tall dark man asked as he approached.

The redheaded man looked up from the essay he was marking, stood up and said, "Yes, sir, may I help you?"

"Coach Gunnerson, from the Cascadia Tennis Academy, sir," the man explained as he shook hands with the English teacher/tennis coach before him, "I was wondering if I may speak to you about the tennis team you're coaching."

"Sure thing," Coach Stefanski replied, "Have a seat, sir."

"It has recently come to my attention that you have a talented team assembled here at Roscoe High...the top team in your region, your best male player ranked 3rd in the region and 7th in the province, your best female player ranked 1st in the region and 3rd in the province...that's quite impressive."

"I take pride in my team, Coach Gunnerson. They all work hard for every single victory while maintaining their grades at a satisfactory level. I'm proud of each and every single one of them."

"Do you believe they have the potential in them to take their game to the pro level?"

"Perhaps...why do you ask?"

"Due to an unfortunate turn of events, there is an opening at Cascadia for a new student. We're looking for the best all-around person who can balance studying with playing. Our scouts believe the right candidate is right here in Roscoe, playing for your team."

Coach Stefanski sighed. "I think I know who they've suggested...and she's not ready," he said firmly.

"On paper, Alexandra Strong's the best player on your team. According to one of the scouts I spoke to, she has a solid two-handed backhand, a killer slice serve and she plays smart tennis."

"She needs more power, more endurance. She needs to be challenged more before she's put in a more competitive setting. Besides, there's more to a player than what's on paper. She isn't psychologically ready for the intensity of the Cascadia environment. She's only played singles for about four months."

"Four months? That's amazing! Going to Cascadia can only help her game at this point."

"She has certain issues that need to be dealt with before she can truly stand alone, mainly the loss of her mixed doubles partner in a tragic car accident nearly seven months ago."

"We have one of the best sport psychologists on staff, Dr. Hartley Myers, and we believe he will have the ability to take good care of Alexandra. We are dealing with a loss at Cascadia as well and I'm sure Dr. Myers can help her out."

"The Cougar Tennis Team has helped her deal with a traumatizing loss. She still relies on the moral support of her teammates. I've read about your school. It's every player for themselves. Alex isn't ready for that."

"Listen, Coach, she wouldn't have to make a commitment until January, which leaves her about four weeks to make a decision. I think she should be the judge of how ready she is to take her game to the next level. I think you should allow me to present this opportunity to her. Who knows how far she may go?"

Coach Stefanski sighed once more than he said, "Thanks for coming down and speaking to me about this opportunity. I **_do_** believe Alex has the skill to take advantage of it, despite what's happened to her." After a slight hestitation, he added, "Uh...well, since you're here already, would you like to see the team in action? The team captain, River Pierce, is leading the practice in the gym right now, if you'd like to see them for yourself."

"Sure, that would be great," Coach Gunnerson said with a smile.

Both tennis coaches stood up and left the lounge.

As far as the practice went, the juniors had their turn with the ball machine while the seniors practiced rallies and their serve-and-volley technique.

"C'mon, Chase, pick it up!" River called out to the co-captain of the team and one of his buddies, Chase Hunter.

Chase yelled back, "C'mon, man, give me a break!"

Over on the juniors' side, Alex, with her friend Stam Bridges, were waiting for their turn to hit a ball.

"River's looking really hot today," Stam commented, then hit the ball that came flying towards her and went to the back of the line.

Alex hit the ball that came at her then joined Stam. "Yeah, your point?"

"He's hot, is there any other point?"

"Stam, he's a jerk. I only put up with him because of the game."

"I know, Alex, but you gotta stop taking everything so seriously."

"Whatever."

As Stam as was poised to hit a ball from the ball machine, Coach Stefanski stopped the machine. The juniors noticed the man that the coach brought in and gave each other curious looks.

"May I have your attention, everyone?" Coach Stefanski said, "We have a visitor today."

The seniors stopped their rallies and they joined the juniors to gather around their coach and the guest.

"Guys, this is Coach Gunnerson, from the Cascadia Tennis Academy. He's here to see you guys in action."

Through all the excited chattering, Alex approached the two coaches and asked, "Which one of us is being scouted?"

The team suddenly grew quiet. They all wanted to know the answer but Alex was the only one who had the courage to ask.

"Alexandra Strong," Coach Gunnerson announced.

Alex smiled. "That's me, please call me Alex," she said as she shook Coach Gunnerson's hand.

"Very well, Alex, we'd like to offer you the spot recently vacated by one of our students at Cascadia. Our scouts believe that you're the best choice out of everyone they've seen and from the footage we've managed to acquire, even President Bates is convinced you're the perfect fit for our school."

Alex's jaw dropped, then in her mind, she heard the same male voice that once haunted her dreams. _"We're in this together! We'll get get to Cascadia as a team."_ She took a deep breath and managed to say, "Wow, I am so honored, Coach Gunnerson..."

"Our second term begins in January and it would be our pleasure for you to join us then."

"Uh...I...oh...heh...I don't know what to say..."

"Don't say anything yet, Alex," Coach Stefanski cut in, "We need to discuss this with your aunt and uncle, as well as your parents, and there's still time. You can think about it over the holidays."

"Yeah, I'll need some time for this sink in."

"Yes, we'll keep in touch, Alex," Coach Gunnerson said, "Coach Stefanski will know how to reach me and I'll send some information to you through him about Cascadia."

"Thank you, sir," Alex said politely.

Coach Stefanski said, "So why don't you guys show Coach Gunnerson what you're made of, huh, team?"

The team collectively screamed, "YEAAAAAAAAAH!"

The two mixed doubles teams played against each other, the two girls' doubles teams and the two boys' doubles did the same while River took on Tyler Atwood and Alex took on Cynthia Miller.

"I must say, you've assembled a great team," Coach Gunnerson commented, "Thank you for seeing me and having me at your practice."

"It's not a problem. I'll arrange for her guardians, her aunt and uncle to meet with me and discuss this further. Hopefully, we can contact her parents as well."

"I must get back to Cascadia, but perhaps we can arrange a phone conference of some sort."

"That would be a good idea. How long will you be staying in town?"

"Until tomorrow."

"Then we'll arrange for later this evening, say 7 o'clock?"

"Agreed. I'll see you in a couple of hours."

Soon after Coach Gunnerson left, the practice ended and the teens went to the locker rooms and hit the showers while Coach Stefanski took off for the teachers' lounge to call Alex's aunt and uncle.

* * *

In the girls' locker room, everyone was excited...everyone it seemed except for Alex. 

"Alex, you're so lucky!" April Dennison exclaimed as everyone was getting changed, "Cascadia's so exclusive!"

Sophie Watson, April's doubles partner, chimed in, "You know who goes there, right?"

"Squib Furlong!" Kyara Lee said in unison with Stam, who was grinning.

"Two questions," Alex said, "First off: who names their kid Squib? And who is this guy?"

"His real name's Gary but everyone calls him Squib. He's one of the best players in BC and he's in the top group at Cascadia. He made quite a showing at the junior nationals last year," Justine Locke explained.

Adria Stapleton added, "I hear he's in a bit of a slump this year...his roommate, Sebastien Dube, died after the Hampsteads tournament in England, along with Megan O'Connor, one of the top players in Ontario before she left for Cascadia. Brett and I used to share a coach with her and her best friend Adena Stiles."

Alex smiled faintly. She was being offered a spot that used to belong to someone's best friend who had recently died...

"Well, you are going to do it, right?" Kyara asked curiously.

Alex felt 7 pairs of eyes on her and she chuckled nervously. "I don't know yet, you guys. I mean, Cynthia, you deserve this shot just as much as I do and Nick...you guys have been at it for longer..."

"It's not about merit, Alex," Cynthia said, "because we all deserve a shot...you've got something special that we don't have. You have that extra bit of drive...you went from mixed doubles to singles in a matter of months..."

"Because I had to," Alex cut in.

"No, you didn't, Alex. You could have given up but you didn't," Sophie added, "You should go for it! You could go far in the game."

Alex nodded. "Thanks for your support, you guys!" she said with a faint smile.

The girls wrapped Alex in a group hug and then one-by-one, they took off.


	2. The Memories

**_Disclaimer: _**I don't own Radio Free Roscoe or any of its characters. I am however the creative genius behind Alexandra (Alex) Strong, not to be confused with Alexandria Hicks, who is also nicknamed Alex, who belongs to **Infinity86**. I don't own the Canadian TV show 15/Love either.

**_Author's Notes: _**This is not really an RFR fic but it's mainly an Alex-centric story and that's why it's in the RFR category, because I created Alex for the RFR fandom and there's not a 15/Love category yet. I'm gonna request the category once I'm done with this story, just so you know.

Yeah, short update, but life sucks! **singergirl22**, thanks for sticking me with me. I think I finally made up my mind with the Tanis issue. **PeanutButterOreoCookieGirl**, thank god you've read my fic. Thought I was only gonna have one reviewer! Thanks for the review!

_**Time To Stand Alone  
**__**Chapter 2: The Memories**_

Alex was lying on her bed as soon she got to her room after practice. She was exhausted and sore. Coach Stefanski really worked them hard that afternoon. At first, he had told River to lead the practice since he had some essays to mark but then, when he arrived in the gym, she figured he was done...she never expected he would have company. He must have really wanted to impress Coach Gunnerson...

"Alex, supper! Are you up for some homemade pizza?"

Travis' voice made Alex force herself to sit up. "Coming!"

Alex ran down two flights of stairs and headed down to the dining room, where Travis was setting the table.

"Where are Aunt Phyllis and Uncle Todd?" she asked.

Travis shrugged. "Meeting I think...they didn't say much."

"So yeah, tonight's the big Roscoe Soundwave concert, huh?" Alex said with a grin as the pair began to eat, "Ready to tell Bridget you love her?"

Travis rolled his eyes at his older cousin and replied, "That's none of your business!"

"Not that it matters to me or anything but..."

"Shut up!" Travis exclaimed then he asked curiously, "So, why aren't you coming? I know Lily would be disappointed that you're not there."

"I've gotta pack for tomorrow and stuff," Alex replied evasively.

Travis raised an eyebrow and shook his head to show his disbelief.

"So yeah, make sure you wish Lily good luck for me!"

"Sure…"

Just when Travis looked like he was going to say something else, Alex looked up at the clock on the wall and said in a slightly agitated tone, "Listen, let's get through this meal, please? You've gotta leave for the concert soon, right?"

"Right." Travis knew that once Alex got that tone in her voice, it was only a matter of time before she got upset and confrontational so he didn't ask anymore questions. He just followed her lead and ate his own slice of pizza quietly.

After the meal, Alex walked out of the room as she said over her shoulder, "Have fun at the concert tonight!"

From where he was washing the dishes in the kitchen, Travis replied, "Yeah I will, and have fun packing!"

* * *

Alex stood in the middle of her slightly messy room with a sigh. She was usually a neat person but with the hustle and bustle of the holidays with Christmas shopping and whatnot, her more-hectic-than-usual training regimen and schoolwork, cleaning wasn't her priority.

Once she found one of her smaller red suitcases, she opened it up and noticed a shoebox. It seemed like an ordinary shoebox but it wasn't its outside appearance that was special but its contents that was the reason she had saved it. She pulled it out and emptied the contents of it onto her bed.

With a sad smile, she picked up the bright red wristband and put in on her left wrist. Drew played left-handed and she decided she would start honoring him that way. The day of her first ever singles match, she had forgotten to bring her own wristband and Drew had given it to her as a gift. They always wore matching wristbands even when they weren't on the court. It was the most important and well-known symbol of their friendship.

She picked up the small photo album and began to flip through it. The different memories that were captured by the pictures brought tears to her eyes but they refused to come out.

_C'mon, Strong, lots of packing to do with very little time to do it in! Get a hold of yourself!_


	3. The Revelations

**_Disclaimer: _**I don't own Radio Free Roscoe or any of its characters. I am however the creative genius behind Alexandra (Alex) Strong, not to be confused with Alexandria Hicks, who is nicknamed Alex as well, who belongs to **Infinity86**. I don't own the Canadian TV show 15/Love either.

**_Author's Notes: _**As always, thanks to the readers! Whether you review or not, thanks for taking the time out to read this bad boy. I'll get back to my other fics eventually but this one's my current focus.

**MissDelight**, thanks for helping me out with the Rolex fight. You're the perfect Robbie to my Alex!

_**Time To Stand Alone  
**__**Chapter 3: The Revelations**_

The packing was coming along nicely. The little red suitcase was ready and Alex was stuffing her duffel bag with her workout gear and her sneakers. She wasn't about to lose focus again. She glanced at the shoebox on her bed. She had returned all the items in it earlier except for the wristband, which she was wearing, but had left it sitting there while she was packing. She decided to pick it up and put it under her desk next to her laptop carrying case. Then she went back to her packing. Once she was finished with her duffel bag, she placed it next to her suitcase then reached for her bag full of tennis racquets and placed it on the floor between her suitcase and her duffel bag.

An hour after she first began her packing, she was finally done with it. She plopped onto her bed but before she could get comfortable, a knock on her door caused her to have to get and check out its source. She opened the door and saw the last person she expected to see at her bedroom door.

"Robbie?" she said softly, concealing most of her shock, "What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you," Robbie replied with a slightly trembling voice.

Without saying a word, Alex let him into her room, where he sat on his desk chair while she sat on her bed.

"So why are you here?" Alex asked with a slight edge to her tone, "I'm in the middle of packing for Nationals. We're leaving early tomorrow."

"I didn't know where to go," Robbie explained in a tiny voice, "You're the only one I can talk to."

Alex scoffed. _We've hardly spoken ever since that night you did inventory with Kim. You think you got everyone fooled, huh? Not me. _"Me? I'm the one who has hardly spoken to you in last, what, two months? Even Ray would be more helpful!"

"We've both been busy but I still trust you with my secrets. We're best friends."

"Well, whatever it is, it can't be that bad!"

"I was seeing this girl, but she wants us to be more open with each other and everyone at school…and when I said I couldn't, she ran into River Pierce's arms."

After a moment of silence, Alex said with a short laugh, "You better dump her then! Sounds like she's going to ruin your life. You're better off without her."

"You wouldn't know! You've never lost the guy of your dreams! You're just a self-involved little jock!" Robbie snapped as he jumped off his seat, "How could you say that? I thought we were best friends, but I guess I was wrong!"

Alex slid off her bed and stood in front of Robbie. She looked up and glared at him angrily as she snapped back, "How can you say that I'm the only one you can talk to when I've only just heard of this girl of your dreams tonight, after you've potentially screwed things up with her? Is that what you think I'm good for, picking up the pieces of your pathetic little broken heart?"

Robbie stared coldly at Alex. She was giving him such a look of hate, and he knew she was getting one back. "No. That's not what I think you're good for," he spat, crossing his arms tightly. "I just thought I'd come talk to a friend who I figured would understand me. I guess I was wrong."

"How can you expect me to understand anything if you've been so secretive?" The look of hate melted slightly, and in Alex's eyes shone a subtle hint of hurt and sadness. "Do you just expect me to be able to fix everything?"

Robbie looked into her green eyes that were slowly filling with tears. She began shaking her head and he wrung his hands. "Alex, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to sound like that..."

"No! I'm sick of it!" Alex yelled out forcefully, "I'm sick of being second place! Always second place to loves of your life...Eve...Judy...Sidney...and Kim." She said the last name quietly, waiting for a reaction.

He froze as she said Kim's name. "How did you know?" He had made sure everything was hidden.

"Did you think I wasn't going to find out? How stupid and blind do you think I am?" Alex said with a hint of disgust, "I was walking home from Cynthia Miller's the night you were doing inventory with her and I saw you kissing through the window. I was in the hall when you kissed her in the Cougar Radio booth. I was at the Spirit Dance and I saw you two dancing but then I left. It's just so blatantly obvious."

Robbie winced, hating that she was the one that found out. He knew she would react so negatively to Kim. "Did you tell anyone?"

Alex shook her head. She didn't say another word. She didn't want to reveal that the reason she didn't say anything was because she felt it meant she would have to admit she was jealous. Her expression remained cold but in her eyes, the anger completely melted away and was replaced with sadness. She turned away from Robbie and stood at the window.

"What did you mean by 'second place'?" That statement she'd made had puzzled him. It's not like she cared about him like that...did she?

"It doesn't matter," Alex replied dejectedly, "I'm leaving Roscoe." She wasn't entirely sure she was actually going but she wanted to hurt Robbie somehow, and she thought that the announcement might have the desired effect.

"What?" He waited for this news to sink in before speaking. He walked up behind her and stood there, fists jammed into his jean pockets. "Where are you going, Alex?"

"BC...I'm going to Cascadia, the big shot tennis academy, with the other 'self-involved jocks'." She turned to face Robbie after she finished speaking.

"I didn't mean that," he said angrily then he watched her roll her eyes. "I'm sorry, okay?" She nodded wordlessly and they stood in silence for a moment. Robbie was getting over the shock. "BC? That's a long way from Roscoe, Alex."

"It's something I should have done instead of coming here," Alex stated, letting her guard down slightly as the earlier fight became temporarily forgotten, "I made a promise." She glanced at the red wristband on her left wrist, traced the monogrammed A with her right pointer finger and sighed.

"A promise? To who?" Robbie asked. Alex's eyes filled with tears again and he sighed. "I'm sorry. You don't have to tell me." He struggled to find words. "It's just..."

Alex looked up at Robbie, confused. "What is it?" She managed to blink most of the tears away but a stray one fell down her left cheek and she lazily brushed it off.

He stared at her for a moment before walking closer and enveloping her in a hug. "I just don't want to lose you, Alex," Robbie said quietly. He felt her silently crying against him and hugged her tighter. "You're one of my best friends...Roscoe wouldn't be the same without you."

Not wanting to feel too comfortable in his arms, Alex pulled away and sighed. "Thanks, Robbie…listen, could you do me a favor?"

He smiled at her weakly. "Anything."

"Could you not tell anyone about Cascadia? I want to make the big announcement myself."

He set a hand gently on her shoulder, nodding. "Of course." She smiled at him, her cheeks slightly shiny from the tears. "When are you going to break it to everyone?"

"After I get back from Ottawa sometime at the end of next week...gotta deal with the Nationals right now." An exhausted sigh escaped her lips as she plopped onto her bed. Looking up at Robbie, she added in a tiny yet sincere voice, "I didn't mean it about Kim. I was just hurt you didn't confide in me, that's all. If you really believe she's worth fighting for, then fight. Don't stay on the sidelines like I did."

"What do you mean?" he asked. _Stay on the sidelines?_ "Who would give up a girl like you?"

Alex chuckled lightly. "It's not important. Just don't let a little competition get in your way."

"Right." He smiled at her, completely forgetting what she'd just said. He bent down and hugged her again. "Thanks, Alex!"

A faint sound of a door slamming shut and a soft yell of her name caused Alex to pull away. She glanced at her clock over her desk and muttered, "7:45? I thought the concert wasn't over 'til 9. What's Travis doing here so early? I thought he'd be out with Bridget all night."

Before they knew it, Travis burst into the room and said, "I just made a total fool out of myself, Alex!" He looked around and noticed that his cousin was not alone. He hadn't noticed Robbie's shoes by the entryway and frowned. "Am I interrupting something?" he added, confused.

Robbie let go of Alex and blushed deeply. "No, Trav...you aren't. I was just talking to Alex about..." His eyes travelled to her open luggage. "Ottawa, and the Nationals she's competing in."

"Yeah, he's wishing me good luck and whatnot. I guess after No Man's Land, the concert wasn't that great because he came to visit." Alex chuckled.

Robbie laughed as well, hoping Travis didn't see through their quick cover up.

Travis seemed agitated so Alex added, "Listen, kiddo, Robbie was just leaving. We'll talk more about your foolish behavior, okay?"

"Yeah, I was just leaving," Robbie said, smiling nervously

"All right," Travis replied with a sigh.

Robbie watched the younger of the Strong cousins walk out of the room, seemingly distraught and turned to Alex. "You know my number if you need to talk, A."

"Don't forget what I said about competition, Robb!" she replied mischievously, knowing the story behind the nickname.

He gave her a stern look. "Shut up," Robbie joked, poking her side. She ran into a fit of giggles and he laughed at her.

"I'll walk you to the door, Curly!" she said between fits of giggles.

He laughed at this, jumping in front of her and grinning mischievously at her before tickling her like crazy. "Ha ha!"

"Or not." In self-defense, Alex initiated a full-out pillow fight and squealed in delight as she pounded a bright red pillow onto his head.

"Hey!" he yelled, grabbing a deep purple pillow and hitting her so hard, that she fell over onto the floor. He jumped down and kneeled beside her. "Who's laughing now?"

* * *

Travis couldn't help but feel jealous of what was going on above him. Had Robbie and Alex finally hooked up? He never understood why they didn't get together. While he needed his cousin, he wasn't sure she was going to get her wisdom and advice anytime soon. He plopped onto the couch and watched the Gandhi documentary he taped for himself earlier that week. 


	4. The Questions

**_Disclaimer: _**I don't own Radio Free Roscoe or any of its characters. I am however the creative genius behind Alexandra (Alex) Strong, not to be confused with Alexandria Hicks, who is nicknamed Alex as well, who belongs to **Infinity86**. I don't own the Canadian TV show 15/Love either.

**_Author's Notes: _**To **singergirl22, MissDelight and PeanutButterOreoCookieGirl, **thanks for your continued support. Love y'all!

**MissDelight**, I tried to add more to the conversation…your feedback meant a lot to me. Hopefully, the end's okay.

_**Time To Stand Alone**_

_**Chapter 4: The Questions**_

It was shortly after 8pm when Alex finally led Robbie to the front door and said goodbye. From where Travis was sitting, he could see that Robbie didn't want to let Alex go. It was odd since he always figured Alex's feelings weren't returned, even though he had no idea why. He went back to the bag of chips he had retrieved five minutes earlier and listened in on the pair's goodbyes.

"Listen, good luck tomorrow, Alex," Robbie said with a smile after reluctantly releasing Alex from his hug.

Alex replied, "Thanks, Robbie. Uh...listen, I...l...ost my lucky tennis shoes and I better go find them before I go to bed. I need them for the tournament." She exhaled, somewhat relieved that she decided to change her mind at the last minute and not tell Robbie how she felt. Robbie seemed to buy it but Alex knew that what she said was a complete lie. Her lucky red tennis shoes were safe and sound. They the first thing she put in her workout bag.

"Uh, yeah, you better go find them..." Robbie nodded in understanding, not knowing it was a lie.

"I'll talk to you soon, when I get back," Alex announced.

"I'm counting on it," Robbie replied with a flirtatious tone, "Bye..."

"Bye."

"Should I even ask what you were doing in your room with Robbie?" Alex sat down on the couch next to Travis as he asked the question without taking his eyes off the TV screen.

The bouncy blonde did like her cousin and watched the documentary on the screen as she replied, "Listen, Robbie and I were just talking. Relax! What's up with you, anyways?"

Travis mumbled something incoherently.

"What?"

"Bridget broke up with me."

"Wow..."

"I know."

"Are you okay?"

"I could be better."

"I bet!"

"So are you going to tell me what's going on between you and Robbie?"

"Nothing."

Travis rolled his eyes at Alex then refocused his attention on the TV. Alex reached for Travis' bag of chips when the sandy blond guy noticed the wristband on his cousin's wrist. He raised an eyebrow at her before refocusing on the TV screen again.

"You're wearing that again?"

"Yeah."

"Are you okay?"

"Uh huh..."

Alex quietly ate the chips she took.

"Alex...what's wrong?"

Alex laughed lightly. "Nothing's wrong. I just...we had a visitor at practice today."

"Hmmmmm?"

"Yeah, uh, Coach Gunnerson from Cascadia."

"He was scouting?"

"Uh, it was more like recruiting, 'cuz. He wants me to go to Cascadia."

"Oh wow..."

Alex sighed. "I don't even know if I'm going but I told Robbie I was."

"Oh...what the heck is going on between you guys?"

"Nothing. Anyway, I need about a week to think about it. Gotta talk to my parents and stuff...don't tell anyone I told you, okay? It's not even a sure thing yet."

"Okay...honestly though, why are you leaving? Is it about Drew? Or Robbie?"

"What?"

"This is a life-altering decision, Alex. You gotta do this for you and not for someone else."

"I know."

"So…Are you seriously doing it? I heard some awesome stuff about their campus! The hard courts will really suit your game."

"Yeah, I guess I am doing it."

"I heard that this French guy, Sebastien Dube, goes there."

"Yeah that's what I heard too…"

"Well, how about your academics? I hear their standards are pretty tough too…"

"Okay, so I'm not a math whiz. I'll deal."

"I heard about this kid, Sunny Capaduca, and she's this 12 year old prodigy…"

"Like I said, I'll deal."

"Why am I more excited about this than you are?"

"Calm down, Trav, remember, I'm not even sure if I'm going yet."

"Why do I have a feeling it's not because of your parents or mine?"

"Stop it with the 20 questions, 'cuz. I'm not in the mood for it and I know you wouldn't be if I turned the tables on you."

Travis stopped speaking, picked up the remote on his lap and fast-forwarded it to a tennis match he had taped for Alex. Together, they sat there in silence, letting everything sink in.


End file.
